Two Souls, One Nation
by Determine Artist
Summary: Germany was running through a battle field trying to find his brother. When he finds him, severely injured and close to death. He realizes that the only way to save him and that is to do something that has very high chance of not working. Insecure about what to do, he hesitates. Could he do it in time or will he let his insecurities get the better of him.
1. Chapter 1

The once clear blue was now darkened by the clustered of low-spirited clouds that hung above a dreadful sight; remains of a battle field, lined with craters and the blood of the dead and dying soldiers.

In it, a blond hair, German solider, named Germany ran as fast as his legs could move him. "BRUDER! BRUDER!" he shouted, but gotten no responded.

"Damn it! We should have never had that stupid argument! BRUDER!"

His Heart pounded and sweat beaded down his face, as he kept up the search.

* * *

><p>After a while and some more calling, he was about to give up, when suddenly he noticed a blood drench man lying, motionless on the ground in far off distance.<p>

"BRUDER!" He called out in a mature of wordiness and relief tone, as dashed over.

His spirits quickly sank once he kneeled right beside man. The man had wounds covering different parts of his body, one of which was a big gash across his chest. "BRUDER! BRUDER!" He shouted, trying to catch his breath, but the man didn't move, he remained lifeless like the battle field they were , Germany searched around his brother's body, hoping, desperately to find any trace of a pulse. He soon found it, though weak, there were still hope. The German tried, calming himself to down, as he scrutinized the situation. They were way too far, for him get help, he didn't bring a first aid kit with him, and he couldn't very well move him, without hurting him or causing more internal problems to his body. There was only one other option he had left to save him, but it was risky, there was also very high chance of it not working, and If did work then he would not be the same after word. He hesitated, as questions run though his mind, trying to find the right course of action to take."Go head west, do it" said soft voice, breaking him out his thoughts. He looked down to see his brother, was now looking at him with dull, weak eyes. "West do it! Look, It's F***** clear that I 'am not going to make it out of here, at least this way, we can be awesome together and I can be there for you"

Gripping his brother's hand tightly, he said "Bruder, you know as well as I do that there is a very high chance of it not working. Look at Romano, he tried doing that to Italy several times and it always failed!"

"Doing unawesome impossible shit has never stopped me before, so why should you? Besides, what do we got to lose if that awesome thing turned unawesome? Besides, the awesome me of course" Shockingly enough, he had a point, It wasn't like there were any other options left.

"Fine, burder! I'll do it!"

"Awesome! Oh? And west"

"Ja?"

"The awesome me just want to say, sorry for all to those unawesome things I said to you"

"I 'am sorry, too"

"Now, hurry! I don't know how much longer I can awesomely hang on!" As soon as his brother said that, Germany felt the grip on his brother's hand staring getting a bit weaker and noticed his eye were struggling to keep open.

"Right!"

He then closed his eyes and tried to link his aura with his brother's, but only managing to succeed in make him short-winded. He tried again and ended up with same results. After trying a third time, he noticed his brother closing his eyes and feeling the grip of his hand loosening.

"HANG ON, BRUDER!"

Realizing there's not much time left he quickly gave one more shot. This time he gave it all he's got. Suddenly he felt a wave of intense, but also astounding energy merging with his. It had kept up, until he couldn't feel it and his brother's hand any more. He slowly opened his eyes and found out that the body of his brother was no longer there."Bruder;" He said, with a shock tone, as he looked for his bother.

Just then, a sharp pain stung sweep across his chest. Placing a hand on the area, he soon a felt moist substance. He then removed it and noticed that blood was on his hand.

Soon a smirk snuck up across his face. "What you know? I did it" he said to himself, as he slowly gotten up.

Just as Germany about to walk limply back to the way he came he noticed the bright sun's ray's pierce through the clouds.

"It looks like the heavens themselves are wishing us the best of luck. I hope we can get back to the Italy and Japan, before the changes becomes permanent" he thought, as he continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the other side of the field in a camp, the other nations were helping out with the others injuries.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" cried a brownish-reddish hair Italian, name Italy.

"Hold still Italy! Sumimasen, but I need clean your wound before it gets infected" said a Japanese man, as he held on to the Italian's wounded arms with on hand and wipe it with a wet rag in another.

"AWWW! Sorry Japan, but it hurts!"

"Here, let the hero help!" A tall American, wrapped in bandages came up next to Italy and put both of his hands on each ends of Italy's wounded arm.

"Oh, Arigatuo America-san, but aren't you in pain, too?"

"Nah, dude, I can handle anything, cause I 'am the hero!"

"Hero? Hum! More like a he's too much of an idiot to notice" said an English man, who also warped in bandages, as he went up to the American and gently patted his back.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Iggy, that hurt!" whined America, as he let go of the Italian's arm to nurse his injured back.

"Serves you right you git and its England, not Iggy!"

"Yeah, whatever dude;"

Just then, Italy said in a tearful expression "Awww! Japan where's Germany? I want him to clean my wounds!"

"Yes, where is he? I haven't seen him, since the battle had finished?" England questioned.

"Well, he said that he was going to go look for Prussia-san"

"You mean, Prussia still haven't come back, yet?" asked America.

He nodded and said "Hai, America-san. Not since he had that argument with Doitsu-san and ran off"

"I hope they're both are okay" said Italy.

Japan agreeing with Italy then asked "Ah, Igiritsu-san could you please help me with holding Italy-san still" while America was still trying to nurse his back and Italy gaining a terrorized look on his face.

"Sure"

* * *

><p>After much screaming, crying, and cursing from both the English man and the Italian, kicking from the Italian, one of which landing right in the English man's sensitive area, and some loud, president bagging from the American, they finally finished.<p>

Japan let out a sigh and said "Arigatou, England-san. Gomen nashi, daijobu desu ka"

England out of breath, nursing his injury and cringing from pain said "I 'am alright, thank you for asking and you're welcome. I 'am glade to help"

"Awww! Sorry England!"

"You should be! OW! Damn it, Italy! For being the most cowardly nation there is, you sure have one heck of a kick!"

"Does he really, Iggy?"

"You want to feel it for yourself, git!"

"Ah? No thanks, dude!" America nervously, protecting his sensitive area.

Just then, somebody shouted "SOMEONE'S COMING! IT'S-IT'S GERMANY!"

At that moment, everyone went to the area the person was talking about.

* * *

><p>Once there, they saw Germany wobbling, cradling a wounded chest, looking like he was about ready to collapsed, at any second.<p>

"GERMANY!" Italy screamed, running fast as he could to his German friend. "Germany are you okay?"

"Ja, Italy; I 'am fine, just tried" said Germany as he gave the Italian a smile.

"Gomen nasai, Doitsu-san, but I think you should take rest down" said Japan, as he gotten towards Germany.

"Ja, I'll do that, in a bit"

"Hey, Germany where's Prussia?"

"Don't worry Italy, he's fine" Germany said, before he almost collapsed, again.

"GERMANY!"

"Italy, Japan, no matter what happens, I want you guys to know that you're the greatest friends that I could ever hope for. Please forgive me, if I get really obnoxious, if that happens then you guys have my full permission to scold me. Italy if that does hap-pen, do-n't d-o what I d-o"

Suddenly, Germany couldn't stay awake anymore and falling down and went to sleep.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY!""Doitsu-san!"

* * *

><p>After everybody gotten Germany in a tent, put him in a bed, Japan cleaned his wound. He was about to wrap up it, when Italy came in. "Ah, Japan? Is Germany okay?"<p>

Japan said, as he started wrap up his wound "Hai, The wounds he going to be okay, but"

"But?"

"There's something that puzzles me"

"Huh?"

"Well, Doitsu-san's hair color, seems to keep on getting lighter"

That's when Italy noticed the unconscious German lying on the bed, with a bright pale yellow hair.

"I don't what had happened to Doitsu-san, but whatever it is; I don't think it's the only change we would see"


End file.
